falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaime McDonally
Jaime McDonally was born a Canadian patriot and has remained one even after his ghoulification. However, as time as gone on, Jaime has come to appreciate his southern neighbors, however grudgingly. Biography Pre-War Jaime McDonally was born on July 19, 2054, in Vancouver, Canada to Irish-Canadians. His early life was uneventful, raised by loving parents. However, Jaime grew to become an overactive and rash teenager. Sometime in the early 2070s he ran off and joined a band of anti-U.S. rebels. This band of rebels usually did little more than stealing rations and sabotaging U.S. Army vehicles, so they avoided any deadly attention. The Great War When the bombs fell in 2077, Jaime found himself trapped with several other rebels in their abandoned subway hideout in Vancouver. After three months living in the tunnels, Jaime had been turned into a ghoul along with the rebels who did not die of radiation poisoning. Their time underground drove the rebels apart, and all their pre-War comradery was lost. Post-War When the rebels finally escaped the tunnels, they all went their own way, and Jaime found himself roaming the wastes. By 2120, Jaime was running with an all-ghoul gang of outlaws in the Toronto area fighting slavers. This led to him becoming somewhat of an abolitionist folk hero in the Ronto area. In that time, Jaime spent time with several generations of orphans he adopted and managed to forge some relationships with them as a father figure, while other rebelled against him and fought him later in life. By the 2200s, Jaime's argumentative attitude and arrogance alienated many of his followers and by 2259, Jaime was alone once again. Around 2260, Jaime moved northwest alone to search for his future, fighting slavers, raiders, and Badlanders as he went. Jaime helped some settlements there with their problems, but he always left, mainly because his overbearing attitude annoyed anyone who stayed with him too long. In 2263, Jaime was caught by slavers from the Detroit Wasteland and was taken south to Cole Ayo. He spent the next twenty-two years enslaved. Jaime was a fiery and disobedient slave and tried to escape seven times but was kept on because of his wealth of pre-War knowledge and usefulness in scavenging. The slavers considered crippling the Canadian ghoul on several occasions but decided against it due to his potential value. Word of the Canadian Liberation Army in the Detroit Wasteland gave Jaime hope for escape, but they never came to his rescue (even though one of their number knew him quite well). Although he hated the slavers for being Americans initially, Jaime soon learned to hate them on the virtue of them being, in his words, "huge assholes" and managed to make a few friends with other American slaves (not that many of the other slaves realized that this was a big deal for him). Around 2284, Cole Ayo was assaulted by the Canadian Liberation Army, causing the slavers to move Jaime and many other slaves to another camp further south. Jaime readied himself to attempt escape for the first time in more than a decade. The next year, a patrol from Motor Town found the slaver camp that Jaime was being held in. With surprise on their side, the patrol freed the slaves after a brief firefight. Jaime moved to Motor Town and shortly after founded Selfridge Company, a mixed vigilante-mercenary group focused on taking down slaving in the Detroit Wasteland and assisting in the defense of Motor Town. Surprisingly, Jaime has managed to hold the Company together as of 2287 and has not alienated anyone away besides one person (and he was a jerk). Jaime McDonally currently lives in Motor Town and is content with Americans as long as they're not slavers or hate Canada. He considered running for the mayoral position but has decided against it, knowing his previous experiences trying to cooperate with others. Appearance Jaime wasn't a very attractive man before he was ghoulified and that did not matter, but ghoulification has certainly not done him any favors. He is now completely bald and prefers to cover up. Personality Jaime McDonally has what many would call a "silvertongue" and is very charming and charismatic. However, he is also very overbearing, hotheaded, and proud, not taking well with authority figures or challenges to his position. As a pre-War Canadian, Jaime tries to be polite and considerate when he can, although this often causes him some internal anguish. Equipment Most commonly found in the winterized combat armor of Selfridge Company, Jaime wields an assortment of firearms ranging from semi-automatic weapons to rifles. Quotes By About Category:Ghouls Category:Characters